Moineau
by Griseldis
Summary: "Elle a voulu détruire Fairy Tail, parce que Luxus le voulait et parce qu'un jour, alors qu'ils étaient encore des enfants, ce nigaud d'Elfman avait trouvé un moineau." Evergreen se souvient. Elf/Ever, fluff


_Ecrit pour **la 41ème nuit du FoF** sur le thème **Nigaud** en une heure._

_Disclaimer : A moi, à moi ! (Comment ça vous n'y croyez pas une seconde ? Mince, vous avez raison...) A leur(s) propriétaire(s) respectif(s) donc, qui a/ont bien de la chance._

* * *

.

**Moineau**

.

.

Un jour, se rappelle-t-elle parfois avec surprise, un jour elle a voulu détruire Fairy Tail.

Et alors qu'elle est assise à une des tables de la salle commune, alors qu'il y a du bruit, des hurlements, du sang, des rires et de la musique, alors que chaque personne qui passe près d'elle s'arrête un instant pour lui demander comment elle va, elle essaie de se rappeler pourquoi.

Pour Luxus d'abord.

Luxus voulait détruire Fairy Tail, et elle aimait, et aime encore, assez Luxus pour le suivre en enfer.

Contrairement à Freed, qui depuis le début avait manifesté un manque d'enthousiasme flagrant et à Bixrow, qui trouvait tout cela follement amusant, elle s'était juste contentée d'obéir aux ordres, satisfaite tout de même à l'idée de battre Erza et d'obtenir le titre si convoité de Titania.

Malgré le tatouage sur sa poitrine, elle ne ressentait aucun amour pour cette guilde où elle n'avait pas trouvé l'ambiance éthérée et élégante dont elle avait rêvée enfant, lorsqu'elle lisait ses contes favoris.

Pas de princes charmants ici, ni de princesses ensorcelées, juste des rustres qui prenaient plaisir à se taper dessus. Entre Kana, qui a treize ans buvait comme si elle avait l'assurance d'un foie en acier blindé –qu'elle devait avoir d'ailleurs, vu la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait ingéré dans sa vie-, Grey et son exhibitionnisme récurrent, Erza et sa violence comme réponse à la moindre provocation, Natsu et ses hurlements, Mirajane qui se prenait pour la reine des ténèbres…

Où étaient-elles les fées pâles et blondes qui d'un coup de baguette languissante consolaient les faibles et punissaient les méchants ? Où étaient-ils, les rois du passé, forts et nobles ? Et leurs reines mélancoliques, qui brodaient en guettant par la fenêtre le retour de leur bien-aimé ?

Les ombres de ses livres d'enfants qu'elle n'a jamais cessé d'aimer semblent un temps prendre corps dans le capharnaüm ambiant, et elle se demande s'ils n'ont pas l'air plus flou que d'habitude.

Tout à coup la porte s'ouvre en grand, et ce grand balourd d'Elfman entre avec une expression paniquée sur ses traits épais.

« J'ai trouvé un moineau ! Mira ! Lisa !»

C'est comme une scène qu'elle aurait déjà vu. Et soudain, elle se souvient. C'est si vif devant ses yeux qu'elle a presque l'impression d'y être à nouveau. Elle s'étonne même d'avoir oublié.

Elle a voulu détruire Fairy Tail, parce que Luxus le voulait et parce qu'un jour, alors qu'ils étaient encore des enfants, ce géant abruti avait déjà trouvé un moineau.

Elle n'était là que depuis quelques mois, timide encore, abasourdie de tant de bruits et de nouveautés.

Un peu déçue aussi, mais farouchement déterminée à suivre sa voie, à devenir forte. Elle se promettait de devenir la meilleure de la guilde, d'être la reine des fées et de là, remodeler gentiment mais fermement Fairy Tail.

Elle errait ce jour-là autour du bâtiment principal de la guilde, indécise et ennuyée. Elle avait amené du dortoir son livre favori. Elle le connaissait par cœur mais elle aimait d'autant plus le relire qu'elle avait l'impression de connaître les personnages, la fée Bienfaisante qui récompensait l'amour filiale et avait des ailes de libellules ou la fée au rameau d'or qui attendait, ensorcelée par un magicien amoureux d'elle et qu'elle avait dédaigné, que son amant le roi des aigles vienne la sauver.

Elle s'était décidée à aller rejoindre l'ombre d'un petit bosquet, espérant un peu croiser une fée sylvestre sous les ramures épaisses qui diffusait dans le bois une lumière douce et verte, mais à quelques pas de là, elle avait aperçu ce grand nigaud d'Elfman qui regardait partout autour de lui avec un air désespéré.

Après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait aucune menace à proximité, elle s'était approchée, vaguement curieuse et concernée. Après tout, sa sœur ainée était une sorcière et lui-même était laid à faire peur, mais une fée ne s'arrête pas à ce genre de détail. Et lui aussi faisait partie de la guilde. Il jetait des petits regards alarmés à ses mains, qu'il tenait en coupe comme s'il y avait dedans quelque chose de précieux et de fragile.

C'était un moineau.

Un minuscule moineau, qui pépiait très doucement, visiblement terrifié.

Elle avait croisé le regard d'Elfman, et quelque chose en elle avait tinté, parce qu'elle était une fée n'est-ce pas ? Il allait lui demander de l'aide, elle le ferait volontiers (bon peut-être pas si volontiers parce qu'elle ne savait pas d'où il venait ce moineau mais elle était une fée, et les fées aiment les animaux, surtout ceux de la forêt) et ils deviendraient amis, elle un peu à contrecœur mais bon, et finalement, elle ne mangerait plus seule dans son coin car il l'inviterait à manger avec eux, avec ses sœurs.

Elle allait dire quelque chose (après tout, il n'était pas très malin, et puis elle était plutôt mystérieuse et intimidante, et puis c'était elle la fée, alors c'était à elle de parler) mais il s'était soudain mis à courir en direction de deux silhouettes qui était apparu au détour du chemin.

« Mira ! Lisa ! J'ai trouvé un moineau ! Il a l'air blessé ! »

Evergreen se souvenait que son livre favori avait glissé de ses doigts sans qu'elle s'en rende compte et que des larmes avaient jailli de ses yeux malgré elle.

C'était des larmes de colère et d'orgueil, parce qu'elle ne pouvait juste pas croire que cet idiot l'avait ignoré pour aller quémander l'aide d'une fille qui se baladait avec une ceinture de crâne.

Elle était une fée, et c'était comme s'il s'était moquée d'elle.

Oh ça avait fait mal, cet orgueil blessé par le dédain d'un crétin !

Pendant les semaines qui avaient suivi, l'oiseau était devenu la mascotte des plus jeunes de la guilde, et les deux bandes de Mira et d'Erza semblaient même être arrivées à un accord tacite pour ne pas se disputer la possession du moineau.

Il avait reçu pour nom Pidgey, et une fois qu'il avait réussi à s'habituer au vacarme, il s'était mis à manger de bon appétit, à tel point qu'il aurait sans doute fini par atteindre la taille d'un pigeon obèse s'il n'était pas mort trois mois plus tard, sans doute d'une occlusion intestinale.

Elle avait pour sa part eu bien soin de ne pas s'en préoccuper, de ne même pas le regarder quoiqu'Erza ou Lisanna lui aient proposé plusieurs fois de s'en occuper avec elles.

Comme si elle allait faire ça ! Elle était une fée, elle n'avait pas besoin de leur compassion.

Quelques mois plus tard, Luxus avait découvert son habileté pour paralyser ses ennemis et elle rejoignait la petite bande qu'il formait avec Freed et Bixrow, heureuse de ne plus être seule et bien décidée à ne jamais pardonner. Pardonner quoi, et à qui…

De retour au présent, elle secoue la tête.

Un petit moineau. Une petite fille. Et une blessure d'orgueil sur un cœur avide de compagnie, malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait en dire.

Luxus, Freed et Bixrow ont été sa famille depuis cette époque, et elle les aime comme elle n'a jamais aimé personne, comme elle n'aimera jamais personne. Ils comptent plus pour elle que ses parents, sa sœur et ses deux frères dont elle n'a pas de nouvelles depuis des années. Le sang ne veut rien dire.

Pourtant, il y a d'autres formes d'amour.

Elle a un sourire un peu fatiguée.

Ses trois hommes sont partis ce matin, des promesses de retour avant un mois plein les lèvres. Bixrow lui a laissé Fafa pour la distraire, Freed a littéralement tapissé sa chambre de sorts de protection et Luxus a grommelé quelque chose à propos d'un grand con et de lui arracher les couilles pour les lui faire bouffer s'il lui fait du mal. Quand elle s'est penchée sur lui pour l'embrasser, elle a remarqué qu'il ne sentait pas autant la fumée que d'habitude et elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle ne l'a pas vu fumer depuis plusieurs semaines, depuis que…

« Oui, regardez un moineau ! »

Il y a un remous et des petites exclamations de joie alors que Elfman se précipite vers le comptoir entouré de toute la gent féminine de la guilde, et même de quelques membres masculins.

Wendy semble enchantée, Happy parle de le manger et Erza prévient que quiconque attentera à la vie du moineau verra la sienne de vie tragiquement écourtée.

Tout change, et rien ne change, se dit-elle sans amertume.

Pourtant, très vite, Elfman se dégage du petit groupe qui s'est formé et vient vers elle.

Il est très rouge, et il a l'air gêné.

« J'ai… euh.., trouvé un moineau.

― J'ai vu, dit-elle avec un sourire à peine moqueur.

― C'est le devoir d'un homme de protéger les faibles, » explique-t-il avec une emphase qui lui donne envie de rire. « Est-ce que tu veux… euh… le voir ? »

Une petite fille, un livre tombé, un petit moineau et un orgueil blessé.

Elle secoue la tête. Elle a grandi.

« Viens là, » dit-elle (ordonne plutôt, tant elle est sûre d'être obéie) en désignant la place à sa droite, et il s'y glisse, maladroit, trop grand, trop balourd, trop nigaud.

Il est à peine assis qu'elle laisse sa tête tombée sur son épaule, et lui prend la main gauche.

Elle est si grande, la main de cet abruti, elle a l'air si forte, surtout quand elle la compare à la sienne. Parfois, il lui dit qu'il a peur de la casser. Elle n'est pas si fragile mais elle le laisse dire. Ce n'est pas désagréable.

Un à un, joueuse et un peu mélancolique, elle parcourt les doigts et s'arrête au quatrième, à l'anneau d'or qui orne l'annulaire de ce géant au cœur trop plein de tendresse. Elle porte le même.

Il l'a enlacé de son autre main, glissée au creux de ses hanches et qui frôle presque sans faire exprès son ventre arrondi par les derniers mois d'une grossesse pénible.

Il peut bien donner tous les moineaux du monde à ses sœurs, elle sait que c'est vers elle qu'il revient désormais.

.

* * *

_J'adore ce couple. Le thème leur allait si bien..._


End file.
